


Nauka enochiańskiego dla (nie)debili

by Sarita1999



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Nauka języka taka trudna, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester/ Gabriel - Freeform, Słowa zaczepnięte z Książki "Avatar" Marii Wilhelm i Dirk'a Mathison'a, can you feel the love tonight ?, language learning
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1999/pseuds/Sarita1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jest to mój pierwszy w sumie Fanfiction i mam nadzieję, że się w miarę przyjmie :P Nie mam jeszcze zbytnio doświadczenia w opisach scen kontaktów cielesnych (patrz. pocałunki, seks i inne macanka), ale myślę, że to przyjdzie z czasem. Nie urywa może dupy (ani skrzydełek xD), ale czekam na ocenę :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nauka enochiańskiego dla (nie)debili

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to mój pierwszy w sumie Fanfiction i mam nadzieję, że się w miarę przyjmie :P Nie mam jeszcze zbytnio doświadczenia w opisach scen kontaktów cielesnych (patrz. pocałunki, seks i inne macanka), ale myślę, że to przyjdzie z czasem. Nie urywa może dupy (ani skrzydełek xD), ale czekam na ocenę :)

\- Wypowiadaj za mną : _ngenga ningay lu som, ’evi_.*

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że powiedziałeś coś zboczonego ? – spytał Sam, spoglądając niepewnie na siedzącego na krześle Gabriela.

\- Cóż, jest co prawda dopiero dziewiętnasta, a ja zboczone rzeczy wypowiadam około dwudziestej drugiej, ale – tu spojrzał na Sam’a uśmiechając się cynicznie – dla ciebie mogłem zrobić wyjątek.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć – odparł wielkolud, siadając ociężale na swoim krześle, które znajdowało się niebezpiecznie blisko krzesła Archanioła. Przy tej czynności miał wrażenie, że wspomniany już Archanioł bacznie go obserwował, delikatnie przekrzywiając głowę.

\- To jak – Gabriel przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, prawie stykając się swoimi kolanami z biodrem Sammy’ego – chcesz abym cię nauczył języka Enochiańskigo czy dalej wolisz pozostać w niewiedzy, kiedy para skrzydlatych dupków rozmawia tuż obok ciebie ?.

Młodszy Winchester spojrzał na niego wrogo, ciesząc się, że Dean’a nie było obok niego. Dobrze wiedział, że gdyby to Starszy Winchester był na jego miejscu, Gabriel już dawno miałby wyrwane skrzydełka, z których – jak się domyślał – Dean dosyć łatwo zrobiłby szczotki do czyszczenia kibla. Ku jego dziwieniu Archanioł zamiast wykrzywiać swoją twarz w przeróżnych pozach, ukazujących swoje majestatyczne obrażenie albo patrzyć na niego morderczo, robił coś zupełnie innego. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, opierając swoją twarz na dłoni i wpatrywał się w Sam’a wzorkiem przepełnionym niezidentyfikowanym przez niego uczuciem.

\- Myślę, że nic się nie stanie, kiedy nauczę się podstawowych słówek – odparł Wielkolud, starając się nie patrzeć w złote oczy i próbując sobie wmówić, że przez ten wzrok, jego serce nie zabiło mocniej.

\- W porządku. Zatem powtarzaj po mnie : _ngenga ningay lu som, ’evi_.

\- _ngenga ningay lu som, ’evi_ – odparł Winchester, starając się jak najlepiej wypowiedzieć ów zdanie, obserwując jednocześnie jak blondyn próbuje ukryć swój śmiech.

\- Nie jest źle, choć za bardzo kręcisz językiem. Musisz go układać w taki sposób jakbyś chciał kogoś pocałować – stwierdził Archanioł, ukazując rząd białych, równych zębów.

\- Mógłbyś mi chociaż zdradzić, co właśnie powiedziałem ?

\- Och nie, nie. Na to trzeba sobie zasłużyć – odparł Gabriel, śmiejąc się melodyjnie. Sam, który i tym razem nie mógł się powstrzymać przed myślą, że jego serce znacznie przyśpieszyło słysząc ten śmiech, zamknął oczy.

Nie pamiętał już od kiedy był w nim zakochany.

Jego zauroczenie rozwijało się spokojnie i skupiało się przede wszystkim na obserwowaniu Archanioła w przeróżnych sytuacjach. Kiedy opowiadał jeden ze swoich nieśmiesznych żartów, podczas którego wszyscy ziewali, a tylko brunet uśmiechał się pod nosem. Kiedy z wielką cierpliwością odpowiadał Castiel’owi na pytania dotyczące otaczającego ich świata, a Sam wsłuchiwał się w przepełniony troskliwością głos. Również wtedy, kiedy razem walczyli z demonami i Winchester czasami specjalnie się ranił, by móc usłyszeć od skrzydlatego słowa współczucia i zostać w końcu przez niego zauważonym.

Pomimo tych wszystkich uczuć skierowanych do skrzydlatego, dobrze wiedział, że jeśli jego serce ma pozostać w całości, a nie rozpaść się na drobniutkie kawałki, musi tłumić w sobie te uczucia, bo inaczej…inaczej…

\- Inaczej, co ? – spytał delikatnie Gabriel, opierając się swoim czołem o jego i wpatrując się w zielone tęczówki. Siedział okrakiem na nogach Sam’a i – jak zauważył ich właściciel – nie były one wcale przeciążone, na co wskazywałaby widoczna nadwaga Archanioła.

\- Jak…? – chciał wydusić z siebie coś więcej, lecz złote oczy wpatrujące się w niego ze spokojem uniemożliwiały mu to.

\- Jestem Archaniołem, dzieciaku – uśmiechnął się niewinnie Gabriel, zakładając ręce za szyję Wielkoluda. – A teraz odpowiedziałbyś mi na me pytanie ?

Sammy spuścił nieco wzrok. A więc już wiedział. Zajrzał do jego umysłu i wysłuchał wszystkich jego niepewnych myśli, które krążyły nieustannie po jego głowie. Pewnie teraz patrzy na niego z litością, śmiejąc się pod nosem z takiego durnia, takiego frajera, takiego…

\- …słodkiego Łosia – powiedział na głos Gabriel, zanim jego usta nie połączyły się z otwartymi w dziwieniu ustami Sam’a. Po chwili dezorientacji Sammy, który nigdy nie narzekał na swoją umiejętność całowania, starał się przejąć inicjatywę, lecz Gabriel uparcie stawiał mu opór swoim językiem. Obije delikatnie przechylili głowy w prawo, dopasowując się do siebie jeszcze bardziej, przy czym brunet spokojnie oparł dłonie na udach skrzydlatego, wywołując u Gabriela pomruk aprobaty.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że Łosie są takie dobre w całowaniu – stwierdził Archanioł, kiedy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali. Spojrzał na Winchester’a z troską, a w jego oczach czaiły się małe iskierki szczęścia.

\- Niektóre z nich potrafią o wiele więcej – odparł Sam, poruszając brwiami, czym wywołał śmiech u blondyna. Delikatnie przysunął się do niego i zatopił w tych złocistych włosach, obejmując go. Niedługo potem odetchnął z ulgą, nie potrafiąc się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy ? – spytał Gabriel po chwili ciszy, w której oboje cieszyli się swoją własną obecnością.

\- _srane_ **

\- Ej ! A kto tu mówił, że nie umie Enochiańskiego ? – zapytał z wyrzutem w głosie Archanioł.

\- Musiałem mieć jakiś powód, aby zostać z tobą sam – stwierdził Wielkolud, całując Gabriela w policzki, jednocześnie wywołując u niego napad śmiechu. – A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz zaniosę cię do sypialni, abyśmy tam dokończyli resztę.

Gabriel nie odpowiedział.

Choć chyba nawet nie musiał.

 

 

*- Ty naprawdę jesteś gorący, dzieciaku.

**- Tak.


End file.
